Grace
by Trinni03
Summary: Nápad na povídku vznikl, když se v práci stavila kolegyně s dcerou. Víc asi nemá smysl říkat. Sam/Jack


Janet Fraiserová zvedla hlavu od papírů, které ležely před ní a rázem se ji na tváři objevil široký úsměv. Rozhodně nečekala, že by ve dveřích její kanceláře mohla spatřit právě ji.

„Sam" postavila se a přešla blíž k přítelkyni, které v náručí seděla dvouměsíční holčička s hnědýma očima a tmavými vlásky.

„Ahoj Janet" usmála se na ni čerstvá maminka.

„Takže tohle je ta malá Grace o které plukovník vypráví každému, kdo je ochoten ho poslouchat."

Janet se sklonila k holčičce a jedním prstem ji pohladila po drobné ručce.

„Jo to je ona" přitakala stále s úsměvem Sam „Jackova malá princezna."

„Můžu?" Zvedla oči k Sam.

„Určitě" přitakala „Grace půjdeš za tetou Janet?"

Opatrně si ji předaly a Sam zvědavě čekala na reakci své dcery. Pravdou bylo, že kromě ní a Jacka ji ještě nikdo jiný nechoval. Proto se logicky obávala.

„Je dokonalá Sam" zasmála se Janet, když ji Grace věnovala bezzubí úsměv a rozptýlila tím Samanthiny obavy „už se plukovníkovi nedivím, že o ní pořád mluví."

„A to jsi ho s ní ještě neviděla doma. Kdybych ji nemusela kojit ani by mi ji pomalu nepůjčil" zatřásla pobaveně hlavou „kdyby se o ni zvládl postarat se vším všudy, chodila bych na mise já."

Obě ženy se zasmály „V tom případě mu půjdu z cesty až vám vyroste a přijde na ni puberta."

„Na to se snažím nemyslet. Bude s ním k nevydržení."

„Nejdeš za mnou doufám s nějakým problémem?" Změnila náhle Janet téma a zadívala se na Grace, která ji stále s úsměvem pozorovala.

„Vůbec ne" ujistila ji Sam „Grace je v pořádku. Přišla jsem protože se má dnes vrátit Jack. A taky jsem tě chtěla zase vidět."

„To jsem ráda" usmála se doktorka „a hádám, že plukovník bude taky moc rád" dodala, když začalo blikat modré světlo signalizující plánovanou mimozemskou aktivaci, označující návrat SG1.

Když s malou v náručí vešla do místnosti s bránou na základně opět vládl klid. Daniela s Teal'cem neviděla. Krom vojáků byl v místnosti jen Jack, který právě mluvil s generálem Hammondem. Při pohledu na něj se musela usmát. Byl pryč čtyři dny a ona by lhala, kdyby řekla, že ji nechyběl. Zastavila se a čekala.

Přesně jak předpokládala a netrvalo mu to ani moc dlouho. Najednou prostě odvrátil pohled od Hammonda a jejich pohledy se setkaly. Takhle to bylo vždy. Oba nějak dokázali vycítit přítomnost toho druhého, přestože ho neviděli přicházet. Po tváři se mu rozlil šťastný úsměv a ona si všimla, že očima sklouzl na jejich dceru. Generál, kterého Jackova rozptýlenost zaskočila se otočil a následně se také usmál. „Dobrá plukovníku, můžete jít."

Jack nepotřeboval pobízet. Obešel svého nadřízeného a zamířil k Sam. Aniž by zastavil předal svou zbraň vojákovi, kterého míjel a pak už stanul před ní.  
„Ahoj Jacku."

„Sam" vydechl, natáhl se a vtiskl ji rychlý polibek „chyběly jste my."

„Ty nám taky" zvedla jednu ruku a prsty mu projela vlasy na šíji.

Jack sklonil hlavu ke Grace „Ani na to nemysli" zarazila ho vesele, když k malé natáhl ruce „musíš se umýt" dodala, když ji věnoval zmatený pohled.

Zasmál se. Měla pravdu. Ruce měl zaprášené a špinavé. Jinak na tom nebyl ani on sám, nebo jeho uniforma. Grace byla na druhé straně čistá.

„Dobře" přitakal „vysprchuju se a potom pojedeme domů."

„Plukovníku nezapomínáte na něco?" objevil se u nich generál.

„Pane?"

„Vaše hlášení, plukovníku. Vysprchujete se, zajdete na ošetřovnu a za hodinu podáte hlášení. Poté můžete jet domů" skončil mírněji a usmál se na Sam „rád vás vidím, majore."

„Díky pane. Také vás ráda vidím."

„Grace?" pokynul k holčičce, kterou Sam stále chovala.

„Ano pane."

„Je krásná."

Zatímco Jack absolvoval klasické kolečko, které následovalo po každém návratu z mise Sam stihla pozdravit Daniel s Teal'cem. Moc se s ní však zdržet nemohli. Stejně jako Jack i oni se museli zúčastnit hlášení. Nakonec se uchýlila do své laboratoře, kterou po jejím odchodu na mateřskou nikdo nepoužíval. Posadila se na židli s Grace stále v náručí a nedokázala se ubránit šťastnému a i trochu sentimentálnímu úsměvu. SGC ji chybělo. Chyběla ji její laboratoř, mise, řešení zapeklitých potíží – pokud se tedy netýkaly záchrany celé planety a bylo právě na ní, aby přišla s geniálním řešením. Na okamžik se zamyslela. Ba ne, dokonce i tohle ji chybělo. Stejně jako ji chyběl Jack, který ji v těchhle situacích rozptyloval už jen tím, že vešel do dveří.

Grace se zavrtěla a upoutala tím její pozornost. Zadívala se ji do tmavých očí. Měla oči po Jackovi, sice ne tak tmavé jako on, ale stejně. Když ji pozorovala a Grace zase kulila ty její krásná kukadla na ni, uvědomila si jednu věc. Neměnila by. Přestože ji scházelo všechno, co SGC nabízelo nikdy by tomu nedala přednost před Grace a Jackem. Teď už ne.

Jack se objevil právě ve chvíli, kdy Grace nakrmila. Byl vykoupaný a převlečený do civilního oblečení.

„Můžeme?"

„My jo pokud už jsi volný" odvětila.

„Jsem volný další dva dny. Hammond nám dal volno."

Přešel k ní a Sam přesně věděla, co ze všeho nejvíc právě chce a nebylo to opuštěn základny. S úsměvem mu opatrně předala dceru a sama se postavila vedle něj.

Převzal si ji a jemně ji objal.

„Netušil jsem, jak moc mi budete ty čtyři dny chybět."

„Pojď domů obtočila mu ruku kolem pasu a společně zamířili k východu.


End file.
